


Investigate

by Squirrel_Kiln



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Gen, Ghosts are jerks, Haunted Houses, Mild Gore, Ryan is a wuss, so is Shane kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Kiln/pseuds/Squirrel_Kiln
Summary: In which Ryan just wants to record some footage but gets way more than he bargained for.Ryan's just a normal guy who runs a blog. He promised he'd get footage of a paranormal hot spot for a milestone but when he gets inside the buildings, things get dangerous.





	Investigate

**Author's Note:**

> I had to have a break between my series Unaligned (part 1 is already out btw) so this was a fast one written within an hour. They don't have a previous relationship here, tragically
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want a second part to it, feel free to comment that and let me know! I'd love to make more.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy!

Ryan swallowed hard as he tapped the side of his torch. Thankfully, it flickered back to life after the third slap. Ryan took a deep breath before finally stepping into the building. The light of the torch cut through the thick darkness.

Despite his intense fear of it, Ryan wanted to get this footage for his paranormal blog.

Oh, maybe he should explain.

Ryan sandwiched the torch between his arm and his body as he raised his camcorder to focus on his face.

“My-my name is Ryan Bergara and I run the blog  _ Unsolved Mysteries _ .” He kept his voice steady as possible. “Since I reached ten thousand followers last week I decided to film something as a thank you… I can't tell you the exact location, but it's a local haunted building.”

“I asked the owner for permission so I'm not, uh, I'm not doing a B&E tonight. I've got the key.” Ryan flashed the key to the camera before he turned it around to show the run-down building ahead of him. “There's reports of ghosts and demons and all that fun stuff…”

Ryan closed and locked the door behind him. He took another deep breath and took his first step forward.

Ryan muttered commentary to the camera, pointing it at graffiti at the wall and spots that looked red as blood.

The conversation with the camera made Ryan feel less lonely and maybe even safer in the building…

And then it died.

“ _ What _ ?!” Ryan stared at the camera screen in disbelief. He charged it for days just to make sure it would be full for his vlog. He groaned. Okay, he had more batteries anyway…

He put the torch down and shoved his hand in his pocket for said batteries.

Wait.

“What the hell? They were in my pocket when I got here!” Ryan groaned to himself. “Okay, okay, maybe I dropped them…”

Ryan picked up his torch again and let the camera slack in the sling around his neck. He'd just have to backtrack to find them and he can start back up… hopefully his footage was saved.

But as Ryan walked around in an attempt to find the lost batteries, the silence was deafening. His footsteps echoed for what felt like miles.

After a while, Ryan lost hope that he would ever find his spare batteries. He sighed and accepted defeat. He shivered at the oddly cold chill in the hallway to the door and unlocked it. He started opening the door but then it slammed shut immediately.

He stared in shock. He gulped and tried the door again but this time he was shoved away by some invisible force. His free hand frantically searched for the crucifix around his neck. As soon as he got it out from under his shirt he clutched the cheap cross like his life depended on it.

It basically did, right?

He had only bought the crucifix from a second-hand shop the previous night but right now it felt like the safest thing in the world.

“L-leave me alone!” Ryan cried out and his voice broke. He heard what almost sounded like laughing, although it could have been crying.

He felt something sharp like claws scratch the back of his neck and rip the crucifix back. Ryan choked for a moment before the string broke and the cross and the beads flew in the air.

That's it. Ryan booked it. He went for the back door but found it was boarded up from the outside. The only option was to run further into the building.

Each room seemed to be more terrifying; one room was freezing cold, another full of an unexplainable bright light. In the kitchen all the cabinets slammed open and closed repeatedly to the point Ryan left to avoid getting hit by them.

Ryan tried going to the front door again but when he looked he saw transparent, humanoid figures standing guard. They all had horrific wounds dripping with blood. Ryan clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from puking immediately.

The owner advised Ryan to absolutely never go up the stairs due to unstable conditions but it was the only option. He ripped off the yellow tape in the stairway and raced up them. He realized immediately the impending danger when he had to jump over a gap of two stairs that had broken.

Ryan pulled the collar of his shirt over his nose. It smelled disgusting up here and he definitely didn't try to find the source.

He found an empty room that looked relatively clean and slammed the door shut behind him.

And yet the torment didn't stop. 

There were voices in his ears, whispering all sorts of horrible things. Ryan broke down. He fell to his knees. He sobbed and pressed his hands over his ears to stop the noise. He begged for it all to stop as he choked for breath.

“Alright, alright, that's enough.” A very audible, very real voice spoke from above Ryan. “Leave him alone, guys, you had your fun.”

Ryan didn't dare look up as the door to the room opened behind him. As footsteps got closer, the voices faded one by one until all he heard was his own crying and the steps behind him.

“Hey, are you okay?” The voice spoke softly from behind him. Ryan didn't look up--he was too scared to. “Sorry about my friends here, they like messing with you paranormal investigators… what did you say your name was? Ryan, right? I'm Shane.

… Shane? That was a relatively human name… was he really just being messed around with by some normal people?

Ryan sniffed, nodded, and wiped his face. He slowly began getting up when he looked at a cloudy window and saw burning red eyes and impossibly sharp teeth. He gasped and fell back, trying to push himself away from the face in the window, when he backed into what felt like legs.

Ryan slowly looked up. His eyes widened.

“Hello!” Shane smiled. Ryan screamed. ‘Shane’ had four curling horns coming from his head and eyes darker than pools of ink. He covered his head with his arms.

“ _ Please  _ don't hurt me!  _ Please _ !” Ryan begged as tears threatened to flow again.

“Oh-- sorry! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot that... Hey, buddy, this floor is filthy so I'm gonna have to ask you to get up…” Shane watched Ryan with a wince.

Ryan agreed and pushed himself to his feet, stumbling some. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Ryan's knees threatened to give out beneath him as he stared.

“Wh-what-- what are you?” Ryan whimpered and clutched his ever-flickering torch. He couldn't make his eyes go past the creature's chest. He was in normal clothes, Ryan could recognize the popular Adidas branding. But he could also see the large, leathery wings folded behind him and his lazily swinging tail.

“I'm Shane… oh, you asked what. Promise you won't scream and or piss your pants?” Shane put his hands on his hips.

“I… I make no promises…”

“That's fair. I'm a demon.”

Ryan's late lunch threatened to rise.

“Oh, shit, please don't puke either. I'm sorry… uh, will these make you feel better?” The demon reached into his jean pocket and pulled out…

“My batteries?” Ryan asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. I'm sorry, I saw you drop them but you were running around so much I didn't want to scare you more by returning them… Go ahead, take them.”

Ryan slowly reached out and took the batteries and returned them to his own pocket.

“I take it you don't want to film more?” Shane chuckled.

Ryan shook his head. 

“Okay, let's get you out of here.” Shane stepped aside to reveal the door. Ryan slowly nodded. He awkwardly squeezed past Shane and went to walk out of the room when he heard something scream. He yelped and went to go back to the room but Shane laughed and pushed him back out.

“I'll protect you. Don't worry.” Shane wrapped an arm around Ryan--Ryan practically pressed into him considering he was the only warmth in the building.

Ryan glanced around the building as they walked out together. He could see some apparitions in the corners of his eyes as he walked out, but every time Shane gave them a glare they vanished.

“Thank you…” Ryan took a deep breath as he stepped out into the night's warm air without resistance.

“Yeah, no problem. You need an Uber or something?” Shane pulled his arm away and let it fall to his side.

“No, I, uh, I have a car.” Ryan could not get enough of the fresh air.

“Awesome.”

Ryan began walking towards his car when he paused and looked back to the demon. He got enough confidence to look up at his face. This time, he had normal eyes. He leaned in the doorway and smiled at Ryan.

“Am I, uh, am I gonna see you again?” Ryan asked softly. Shane chuckled and crossed his arms. His tail seemed to almost wag.

“Sure hope not. Hey, Ryan?”

“Yeah?” Ryan reached for his keychain and realized that he no longer had the key to the house. He then saw it shine between Shane's fingers.

“Never come here again.” Shane closed the door and the house was silent once more. Ryan's face felt hot as he finally turned back around and walked to his car.

He placed his camera and his torch in the passenger seat and rested his forehead on the wheel.

“Holy shit.  _ Holy  _ shit.” He whispered in disbelief, grinning. “Holy  _ shit _ !” He sat back in his set with a huge grin. “I knew it! I knew it was all real!”

He took one last look at the building before driving off into the night. His friends would not hear the end of this.


End file.
